The Barney Bunch
The Barney Bunch '''are a group of homosexual charaters that obey Barney and Drew Pickles. Thier Flash videos are shown on Newgrounds and Youtube. The videos are (partly) famous on both sites. It was once said that the Barney Bunch was Dead, but it's just a rumor. History The Barney Bunch was formed In 2005 on Newgrounds by it's founder BarneyPoop. It's original members are Barney, Drew Pickles, Ronald McDonald (called Penis Clown by members), and his brother, Dick the Clown. They soon started getting new members, like Elmo, The Wiggles, Krypto the Super Dog, Steve Burns (from Blue's Clues) and others. The group was suspended from Newgrounds in 2007, but reunited In Mid 2008. On that same year, the Bunch joined Youtube, and started to post some of their Flash videos on there. By now, the Barney Bunch soon became a phenomenon on both sites. Members '''Barney: A Homosexual Dinosaur and 2nd in Command of the Barney Bunch. He has three testicles. Drew Pickles: '''The Gayest Man in the World, also Leader of the Bunch. He has a 300 mile long cock '''Ronald McDonald: Better Known as The Penis Clown and most Insane member Dick The Clown: '''Penis Clown's brother An Highly Strange '''Elmo: '''A gay little red faggot who has super swell origes in his World. He usually gets killed in a raping, which is why he barely appears in most Barney Bunch videos '''The Wiggles: '''A group of guys who like to Wiggle with the Bunch '''Spongebob: '''The holes on him were from Drew Pickles '''V of Doom: The gayest logo in the world. Arthur: '''A gay ardvark and the First Member who is not of the original four '''Clifford: '''The Big Gay Red Dog member of the group. He is more seen than Elmo '''Chaz Finster: '''Drew Pickles best friend who gets dildus up the ass '''Prince Blueblood: '''A My Little Pony Friendship is Magic member who uses his own horn as a dildo '''Ned Flanders: '''a gay preist and the First Simpsons Character to join '''Pube Muppet: '''The Gayest frog in the world. He is somewhat of a rival to Drew '''Captain Crunch: '''A famous butt-pirate and the first Cearal mascot to join '''Quaker Queer: '''Mascot of the Quaker company who makes oatmeals from his doody. '''Daffy Duck: '''The gayest duck in the world '''Spike: '''First My Little Pony Friendship is Magic character to join '''Filbert: '''The Gayest turtle in the world '''Gay Luigi: '''Fat Mario's gay brother '''Krypto The Super Dog: '''The Gayest Superhero dog in the world '''Steve Burns: the 2nd gayest man in the world Lucky: '''banned from ireland for showing pots of gold up his ass '''Skeeter Valentine: a gay blue man Buster Baxter: '''Arthur's best friend '''Big Macintosh: '''A sexy male pony '''Nigel Thornberry: '''Smashing '''Ripper Roo: Better known as the Testicle Kangaroo. He is the gayest kangaroo in the world. Kwon Lee: A gay convict known for preventing a 2012 Toyota Camry Hybrid from getting his twin brother to his love of interest, Sohee. Balto: '''The world's gayest wolfdog. '''Squidward: A gay squid that likes to paint gay porn. Drew Dickles: A clone of drew that has balls for eyes and a penis for a nose. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot: Three gay faggots that loves to rape the male Warner Bros characters. 'Ralph Wiggum: '''World's gayest boy. Second character from the Simpsons to join. For More Members, See ''List Of Barney Bunch Members On This Wiki! Category:Anti-Barney Humor Category:Homosexual Stuff